Himitsu no Hanazono 秘密の花園 Garden of Secrets
by Kyumari
Summary: A NozoEri fanfic from when they were first years! (It probably won't go further than freshmen if I don't decide to make a sequel) Sorry this is super short and slow. This story is rated W (Story with the most writers block!)
1. Yume no meiro

(I want to write in First POV first...I'm not saying who !)

I wandered through the woods, worried to death. What am I going to do! I'm completely lost and nothing's here to show me the way... Suddenly, I see this amazing glass figure and a young girl about my age... I ran towards he glass figure...

"Hello, have you lost your way?this is the garden of glass." she said as she smiled at me.

"Umm, yes...it's really nice here," I replied as I caught her gaze. She was really beautiful.

"Do you want me to help? Where do you want to go?Your stuck in this maze of dreams." She whispered as her silky hand took mine.

I think I was thirteen and she was too...

" I'm Eli, you?" she said softly as her hair as her hair was floating in the wind.

"Uhh... N-Nozomi... Hello Eli...Elicchi thanks for helping me..." I stammered.

"Elicchi?"she said.

"Yeah, I made a nickname for you," I smirked.

"Ah... Ok... Harasho...Well my pleasure Nozomi," Eli said as she stroked my face.

I suddenly woke up and sat up in the speed of light.

"Ah... it was like... she was going to... Nevermind... she was really nice though," I said solemnly.

Ever since that lovely dream I've been desperate to see her again. she has to be real or how would I imagine her? or at least see her again in my dream... Or both!

And today changed my life...

It started with going to school, reading a boring book like I always do and not socialising because no one likes me...

Suddenly a new girl, who has beautiful blonde hair tied at the back in a ponytail, Crystal azure eyes which catch my gaze and everything. Like the girl in my dream...

* * *

A/N: hey people! so this is my uhh 3rd book and ill update soon! Comment vote follow and share!

Comment lots so I can get inspiration! And I'll update more!

New: I'm going to update loads of chapters! (Like 3 with lots of pages) in about 8-10 hours cos its midnight and I don't have my wattpukka pad( a pukka pad just for Wattpad stuff)


	2. Yuri no meiro

The beautiful blonde girl walked towards the empty seat in front of the violet haired girl. Laughter and oohs erupted the classroom. The girl next to the empty seat burst into laughter.

"Haha! you don't want to sit there! It's in front of the loner,you don't deserve to sit there!" She smirked. The blonde sat down anyways, ignoring the cruel girl.

"I don't care if she's a loner cause she probably isn't and I don't even know we and stop being mean,"

The blonde countered.

Nozomi felt her heart skip a beat. No one's ever defended Nozomi before, her cheeks flushed red so she once again buried her face in her book, occasionally takin glances at the girl in front of her.

"Hey why don't you introduce yourself? Your not use to Japanese customs are you? Make some friends to help show the way okay?" Said the teacher politely.

She stood straight up and cleared her voice.

"I'm Ayase Eri, nice to meet you all..."

Nozomi felt her heart leap into her throat and thought her ears were playing tricks on her...

"Eri.. Ayase Eri... Exactly the same as the one in my dream..." She muttered. " It was my fate to meet her.. Even the cards said that something extraordinary was going to happen! Oh and I love her voice as well-"Her thoughts were interrupted when the teacher screamed,

"Toujou-san, focus on the lesson! Not the back of Eri's head!" Laughter once again jumped into the classroom.

"Guys, stop. It's mean to laugh at other students. Would you like it if everyone laughed at you?" Eri said and the whole class was silenced. Eri turned around and smiled sweetly at the poor Nozomi and Nozomi blushed madly.

"T-thanks Eri..." Nozomi muttered.

(Weeks later)

Nozomi felt closer to everyone in the class because of Eri defending her and she became closer to Eri than anyone else but weren't quite friends... More like acquaintances.

At the end of the lesson, Eri was the first to walk out, because everyone let her out first as if she was the queen, and Nozomi expectedly was last. Eri always had loads of invites to hang out, invites to eat together at lunch but she rejected everyone. Eri walked down the stairs in solitude in contrast to everyone (as they were with their friends) except for one.

"Wait Eri..." A voice called

Eri spun round not knowing who and sighed. "Not another lunch request is it?" She moaned.

"No, no Eri... Ericchi... please can you hear me out?" Nozomi whispered.

"Umm okay... I'll listen to anything you need to say..." Eri said, not knowing what she said really touched Nozomi.

"T-thanks for standing up for m' earlier... How should I make up for it?" Nozomi said, flustered.

"Umm... you don't have to, I did it from my own will... I wanted to protect you so you don't have to owe me... ummmm... I gotta go...

And Ericchi? That reminds me of the girl in my dream. You remind me of her... She called me Ericchi..."

Nozomi smiled and whispered.

"Yeah... I made the nickname for you and you remind me of the girl in my dream,"

"Ah... Okay... Harasho... Well see you Nozomi..."

Eri turned around to face the bottom of the stairs again but warm fingers gripped her wrist.

"Ericchi... Can we be friends, I mean... we don't have to... you've been rejecting everyone and no one likes me... So Ericchi would probably reject me.. Er-" Eri broke her words with a finger to her lips.

"Nozomi, I would never reject your requests! You are the girl of my dreams! Literally!" Eri said as she put her hand on Nozomi's cheek. Nozomi immediately tensed up and flushed.

"Awwww, your so cute when you blush... I did this to the girl in my dream and she did exactly the same thing as you!"

Nozomi, to shocked to even speak, lifted her hand and put it on top of Eri's hand. She forced a smile underneath her blushing

"Eri... you were exactly like this in my dream aswell..." Nozomi whispered. "and don't you think this is kind of lesbian?"

Does gender affect everything?" Eri replied cooly but after seeing Nozomi's hand reach her mouth, she finally knew what it sounds like.

(Eri's POV)

"Uhhhh... Thats not what I meant but uhhh... Lets forget about the subject..." I said trying to drop the akward conversation.

"Even if Ericchi forgets about it I won't. That just left a mark in my mind that Ericchi likes me," Teased Nozomi.

"s-Stop Nozomi! I don't like you! Well not the like like...Ugh... This is so confusing with likes! I don't love you as in lesbian... Maybe a bit..." I said with a esparated sigh.

'"Hehehe so Ericchi is in love with me!" Smiled Nozomi, gleefully.

"S-shut up... It's a secret okay?" I Said blushing.

"And so its our Garden of secrets!" Nozomi said.

"Maybe we were destined to meet and be friends. Thats why Ericchi likes me?!"

"Uhhh...I... fine... yeah..." I replied. " Maybe we could be even further..." I muttered quietly.

I saw Nozomi laughing happily at my almost silent statement.

"Hahaha! Does Ericchi want to be my girlfriend?"

"Ummm... Shush Nozomi!"I said as i slapped my hand over her giggling mouth and started to (friendly) embrace her.

"Just joking Ericchi! Anyways... It's probably too early! We've literally known each other only for a few days."

"Yeah... But I've known you in my dream... And I see you a lot too... Ive probably had a whole 2 years of dreams about you." I whisper.

"And I've had a whole 2 years of dreams about you too! Maybe we're controlling our dreams? Maybe we're interacting in our dreams?" Nozomi laughed wisely." By the way, if your going to be my friend... Aren't you going to lose your reputation? Big time."

She looked so cute as she struggled in my arms but she actually seemed to like it. She is perfect... Since the first time i saw her in my dreams. She's even more perfect in person.

So perfect that I never want to stop embracing her... I want to kiss her... Never stop stroking her silky hair...

"Ericchi? What's up? Something bothering you? By the way, I love your hand as it strokes my hair, Want me to ask my cards about your trouble?" Nozomi said as she broke me from my daydream.

"Cards, Non-chan?" I replied with a grin.

"Hehe, we've both got nicknames now! But i doubt you'll always call me Non-chan. I don't mind! By the way, my cards are my fortune telling tarot cards," Nozomi explained as she reached into her pocket and whipped out a deck of cards.

I've heard of them somewhere before but I don't actually think it tells the future. Especially something this serious.

"Fine Non-chan, prove to me it will actually work. I'll ask something really staright-forward." I tested. Nozomi nodded as she grabbed my arm and looked around with me for an empty classroom. It took us a long time to check all the classrooms but none was empty so we eventually gave up. Nozomi suggested that we should come on Monday as there's not many activities and its the weekend tomorrow. We walked with each other until we had to part ways. She grinned widely and asked for my phone number so I quickly fumbled for my phone. We eventually got there with her speed typing and me thinking "Sheesh... Shes a touch typer..." and said our farewells.

(On Monday afternoon...)

"Okay then... This'll be my second time trying it so I don't know if it will work properly... Last time was just a coincidence, it probably just happened because Ericchi likes me!" She smirked. I could feel a heavy blush appear on my face as it was true and she brought up the subject again. Nozomi smiled at my blush.

"N-Nozomi.. stop it..." I pleaded. I saw her smile grow larger.

"Is Ericchi scared of anyone knowing? Should I shout it to the whole school?" Nozomi teased.

"N-No... We'll lose our reputation and be known as the lesbians..." I said worried.

"Ah Okay... Does Ericchi like me a lot? More than a like..?" As soon as she said that she slapped her hand over her mouth in the speed of light. I cocked my head to one side in confusion.

"Is something wrong Nozomi?" I said desperately. "Or should we do the fortune telling?" Trying to change the conversation again.

"Ah.. okay..." she said, still blushing as she shuffled the cards.

She made me shuffle it and take the top card while thinking about what im asking. I thought about what is going to happen in the next few minutes.

"Someone is going to walk to where we are in a few minutes." Nozomi replied certainly.

"Hmmm... okay..." I said slowly as I kept thinking about Nozomi's statement that made her flustered.

"Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

Then it struck me.

A/N: Okay this so the longest chapter I've ever written in my life and its sooo laggy! comment follow and stuff ugh this is soooo laggy I can't even see what I'm writing. I'm ending this chapter here right now cos im playing lovelive right now so i cant update right now... SOZ

OMFG I JUST CLEARED MERMAID FESTA VOL.2 IN EXPERT! ITS 11*


	3. Koi ni koisuru

I finally realized what Nozomi meant by " Do you like me… More than a like?" I think she likes me too… I think she loves me too… I can return those feelings, but only inside me. We are bonded. We were destined to meet and be friends. But is it right to go _further?_ I bumped the thought out of my head and started to think about me applying for student council and wondered if Nozomi would join me.

"Umm... Nozomi, will you join student council with me next year?" I said hopefully.

She looked down with a sad face, she looked miserable.

"Nozomi? I pushed my seat back and walked over to her amd cradled her head.

"if theres something wrong, you can tell me. Anything. I'm your best friend after all." I whispered. She lifted her head and I met her beautiful, crystal, turquoise eyes.

"Ericchi... I had so much fun with you that I forgot... I might have to leave this school..." Nozomi cried. I was puzzled but I let her carry on.

"By November i'm moving because of my parents' jobs again, I have to change school at least two times a year..." She muttered. I looked at her with a shocked look and a tear dropped down her face.

"N-Nozo-" Suddenly a girl with jet black hair, tied in twin-tails, and crimson red eyes which glared at us burst into the room.

"Sup Nozomi and the famous princess Eri! Nico Nico oh... Am I intruding something? Hahaha Eh, erm... I think ill just take my leave..." Said Nico when she was just about to leave the room.

"Wait Nicocchi. Come here," Said Nozomi. Her stern look still on her face contrasting with Nico's smile. Then Nozomi's seriousness suddenly exploded into a wide, contagious smile, then to a manically sadistic laugh as she lunged towards Nico and did her usual "punishment". All I did was stand by and put my palm to my face.

After a while of Nico's screams of agony and laughter from the groping sadist, Nozomi, I wanted to get on with Nozomi. But she seemed to have fun so I didn't mind.

"Stop Nozomi!" Nico pouted. "I mean, how's your new girlfriend?" She forced a smile which made Nozomi grope even harder.

"Shes not my girlfriend... Yet" Nozomi muttered. Luckily no one especially Nico heard.

"N-Nozomi! You meanie! Eri-san help me! Please or i'm going to die from the hardcore Nozo Grope!" She yelped as she tried to force another smile but got cut off by an even harder Nozo Grope. This time, I couldn't stifle my laughter. But I have to Nozomi stop or it's going to go on forever, and Nico will actually die.

"U-uh... Nozomi... You can stop now... You don't always have to torture Nico this much..."I said, worried about the smaller but older girl. Nozomi finally released her and caught my gaze again.

"Thanks Nozomi, I could only painfully gaze at you torturing Nico..." I whispered.

"Ugh... Nozomi, do you always _have_ to torture _me?_ Why don't you do it to others?" Nico whined. Nozomi started smiling and said:

"Is that girl asking for more? And yeah, I do torture other girls." Nozomi called sadistically while doing her groping action.

"W-Why don't you do it to Eri?I know you do it to others but just not Eri. Do you love your beloved Ericchi who is your proper friend and don't want to break your friendship?" Nico said ,which really pissed Nozomi off but she tried to ignore Nico, as she slowly backed out of the room and ran away from Nozo Grope.

"Hahaha... Eri... Just ignore the whole conversation." Nozomi chuckled,"Hey Ericchi, wanna get some parfait?" I walked towards her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, preferably chocolate... I don't mind caramel too, I like all chocolate. Especially dark, wanna share?" I replied. Nozomi's eyes widened at the word _caramel_ and she shook her head.

"I'll only share if it _doesn't_ have caramel," She said "oh by the way Ericchi, want to come to my house to revise for exams? I really don't have any hope for Nicocchi though at all. Have you seen her grades? It's basically F's and D's for everything. _Especially_ Maths." Nozomi giggled cutely. I had to laugh at that statement too.

"Oh yeah, I heard that her last maths exam she got 9 marks out of 100!" I laughed. Nozomi started doing her "Punishment" action again.

"Ooh! Punishment revision time! If she doesn't get above 50 marks then she gets extra torture!" smiled Nozomi gleefully. I burst out laughing again.

Nozomio grabbed my hand grinning happily.

"Want to get parfait first or study? I'd personally want parfait first or it might get dark and-" I covered her mouth with my hand at the word _dark_ and sighed.

"yeah parfait, parfait, parfait before its dark okay?" I said trying to force a smile over my fears. Nozomi pouted as she saw my forcing but laughed aswell.

"Ericchi...please just smile..." She said cutely as she did puppy eyes that I couldn't resist and laughed manically.

(Nozomi POV)

Ericchi finally smiled! Ericchi looks so pretty and cute! Your pretty cute Ericchi!" I said, giggling. "And Ericchi, are you afraid of the dark?"

"Uhhh... Can we talk about this on the road before its pitch black outside..." Eri replied as her voice was shaking.

"Ara,Ericchi _is_ afraid!" I smiled. "Okay Ericchi, let's go."

On the road, I decided to try to think of a way for Ericchi to do my homework.

"Ooh Ericchi... Your really beautiful! I hear that the whole school is talking about how pretty you are!" I said starting my plan.

"ah... Thanks Non..." Eri replied cooly as she started to pace herself because the sun was setting.

"Ericchi, can you do my homework cause I need to practice tarot card reading and I need to help out at the shine as its my part time job for the first time!" I said, hoping my plan would work.

"N-Nozomi, stop flattering me to get me to do your homework, but I will do it on one condition." Eri said looking cool again.  
I nodded slowly thinking that it might be torture.

"If you do this then I'll always do your homework, only on Thursdays though... You _have_ to join me in student council in our second year. Maybe our third."

I thought about it and I would actually want to do it anyways, as Ericchi's doing it but I need to ask my parents if I can stay at Otonokizaka High.

"Okay! I'll join you if my parents let me!" I cheered.

Eri nodded and after a while, her serious look burst into a smile.

"Nozomi, won't you ge bored of seeing me every lesson, every activity, every break?" Eri grinned mischieviously. I shook my head.

"Ericchi, I would never get bored of seeing you, your my best friend. Anyways, it's nicer to talk to you than painfully gazing at the back of your head in lessons." I replied and Eri's face started to heat up again.

"uhhh... N-Nozomi, are we there yet? We really need to cool down... And the light..." Eri whispered, trying to change the flattering subject but I just thought of a way to tease her.

"Oh, is Ericchi getting hot? In both ways? I'm getting hot too, no don't stop this flattery conversation Eri, I'm getting hot from your words." I teased with a wide grin. Ericchi's face lit up again but smiled back to me.

"Does Nozomi like me?As your flattering so much , these are great lyrics by the way. 'No, don't stop, I'm getting hot from you' We should sing a song with it." Eri shot back.

Now it was my turn to blush as much as I'd want to sing that song with Eri.

"Um Ericchi, can we talk about this later in the amazing parfait shop! And they have the sweetest _dark chocolate_ parfait!" I said to drop the conversation and I knew Eri was only going to think about the chocolate after this.

"What?! It's dark chocolate?! If you told me earlier I would of run as fast as I could to the parfait!" Eri said.

'Like I thought' She would be thinking about the chocolate non stop...

* * *

When we got here, Eri ordered the most amazing dark chocolate parfait, like I said, and tucked into it straight away.

"Hmmm, Ericchi, if you keep stuffing your face like this you'll freeze your brain and you won't remember _anything!"_ I said hoping that would make Eri eat slower.

"But Nozomi, I would only remember one thing, which is you." Eri whispered as she got the ice cream on her cheek.

"Ericchi, you've got some ice cream stuck to your cheek... Let me help," I smiled as I leaned towards the table and licked it off. She immediately blushed and started eating again.

"N-Nozomi, this is a public place... Don't do things like that..." Eri said, embarressed. I smiled as I looked around. There was only three girls who were from Otonokizaka aswell but they were in middle school. One of the girls was really loud and hyper as she ate her ice cream and she had some browny orange hair tied up at the side. Another girl who was trying to tell her to be quieter, a lot like Eri, had long blue hair which wasn't tied at all and lastly, the other girl had grey hair tied in a loop was smiling and taking on the brunette's side.

"H-Honoka... There's senpais around... Be quieter..." whispered the bluenette

"Awww, Umi-chan... Honoka-chan can't not be like this, you know that!"

"Cmon guys, lets have some fun or i'll eat all of your ice creams!" smiled the hyper girl.

"Ericchi, there's no one but those kids there, who cares?" I said as the door opened and these two even younger children from Otonokizaka came in.

"Rin-chan... Is it really okay for us to come here at six in the evening?" Asked a young girl with brown hair in a bob. The girl called Rin put her hand on her friend's shoulder and said:

"its okay Kayochin, just say that you went to my house!" She laughed as they ordered.

"Hmmm, _what were you saying_ Nozomi?...

"Ummm, they're even younger! Besides, they would make a great couple too!" I said trying to not give in.

"Ahhh, sorry..." Said a pink/red haired girl as she brushed past Nicocchi, blushing as she walked in.

"There are a lot of people from our school who come here at night Nozomi..." Eri muttered as Nico walked in trying to be like a popular idol and I both slapped our palm to our face in disappointment.

"Sup Nozomi and Eri! W-wait... Nozomi... Um, see you later!" Nico cried as she ran off to the counter, ordered an vanilla ice cream and ran out of the ice cream shop, not taking another glance at Nozomi.

"She's sure dumb... I wasn't going to anyways..." I whispered as Eri leaned over to hear what she was saying.

"Hey guys look! Those two senpai look like their about to kiss!" Shouted Honoka across the whole shop and everyone averted their gaze to Nozomi and Eri.

"What the... No we're not you little kid!" I wailed as she turned red in the face.

"Im not little! I'm 15!" She shouted back. The girl, Umi looked down at the floor then at Kotori, ashamed of Honoka.

"My, my Honoka, you shouldn't be picking fights with senpai's..." whispered Kotori.

"Honoka-chan, I expected more from you... Actually I don't, your always like this but don't make a bad impression!" Umi said seriously.

"Hehe, it's fine guys. I mean, we're only 16 you know... So we're only a bit older than you but who cares about age?" I said breaking their conversation.

"Nozomi..." Eri whispered under her breath. i stood up and dropped a pile of coins and grabbed Eri's hand and made my way to the exit.

"See you children of Otonokizaka who are one year younger than us!" I cheered happily as Eri made gestures that she didn't want me to pay for everything. "Hope we can meet some other day!"

"N-Nozomi, Shouldn't I pay? At least half..." Eri said as she fumbled for money but I stopped her hand.

"No, it's my treat Ericchi. Let's jsut go before it gets too dark!" I said as Eri sped up her pace.

When we reached the crossroad we said goodbye and goodnight and left each other under the starry sky after the hectic night.

A/N:Sup peeps! If u have an idea then just tell me! And after this I kind of wanna write a angst/romance sequel! And I know that their relationship is quite quick... I think so too but I just REALLY want to get some good parts in! (-.-) And I can't actually wait... Soz... I might rewrite this whole thing later!


	4. Shoujo no

(Eri POV)

"Ahh... I yawned as I walked into the house.

"Onee-chan! How was your day?" My little sister asked as she ran up to me.

"Ah... Um, it was great Arisa...I had lots of ice cream with a friend..." I mutter, still thinking about Nozomi and our parfait 'playdate'.

Arisa's eyes brighten up as she hears ice cream and that I went with a friend.

"Onee-chan, you have friends? And secondly, you should brought me some ice cream!" Arisa pouted. I chuckled at her but I was a bit offended how she thinks I don't Have friends.

"A-Arisa, course I have friends! Everyone does... And I was in this really awkward ice cream shop so I couldn't get you one anyways!" I shouted as I was about to storm Into my room.

"Onee-chan... Tell me about it! Please?" Arisa asked nicely as I turned around and approached her.

"Only because your asking nicely..." I murmured as I began to tell her the story since we got to the shop, excluding the weird, too intimate bits...

After a while, half way through the part where Honoka goes a bit crazy, Arisa falls asleep peacefully on my lap as I strokes her hair and carries her to bed.

"Night Arisa..." I whispered as I walked out of her cute little bedroom.

Our parents went abroad to another country for a while so I have to do all the housework and look after Arisa... Maybe one day I can invite Nozomi?

I quickly jump into the bathroom, strip myself down and jump into the shower as I wanted to take a short shower than a long bath so I could see if I could contact Nozomi... I wonder what's she's doing right now, maybe showering as well? Practicing her tarot card reading? Homework that was due tomorrow which was everything? Or about go to sleep? If she's sleeping then I really don't want to disturb her but I still really want to call her.

I swiftly jump out of the shower and pull on my nighty and rush into my room. I bounced onto my soft fluffy bed as I buried my face in my pillow.

"Harasho! The pillow's extra fluffy today!" I shouted as I smiled to myself through the mirror as I felt around for my phone and quickly texted Nozomi.

Ericchi: Hey Nozomi! Hope you have a good night❤️

I laughed and hoped that Nozomi would see it sooner than later.

There was a buzz which was erupted from my phone and the screen flashed up with a text message.

Nico: Sup Eri! Can you help me with my homework?

"Ugh! I really thought it was Nozomi! I was really excited!

Eri: No, you have to do your own. Do you get people to do your homework? I that why you always get bad grades?

Nico: um, no? I usually do it myself but get everything wrong...

Eri: is that to do with not paying attention to lessons? Stop bugging me now, go bug someone like Nozomi...

i really regret sending that because now, Nozomi's going to be really pissed and the breast rubbing will start... Again...

my screen lit up again and I rushed to see who it's from.

Nico: actually, I don't really want to ask Nozomi... Please can you help me ... I'll show you round this area, and the best sushi place ever! They have amazing pickled plum sushi wrapped in Nori! You'll never regret it!

I face palmed to the comment and quickly typed back.

Eri: I'll regret eating that all my life... I hate it...

Nico: cmon Eri... Don't be like that.

Eri: What? I'm telling the truth!

i typed as I chucked my phone to the other side of the bed and sighed deeply.

The buzz sounded again and without checking the sender this time, texted back.

Ericchi: what is it now? If u are going to get me to do your homework, NO NICO!

Non-chan: Good evening Ericchi! And huh?

I immediately blushed as I saw the sender was Nozomi and slapped myself.

Ericchi: um, hi Nozomi, Sorry... It was just a few minutes ago, Nico was trying to make me to her homework...

Non-chan: Oh, if it's Nicocchi then it's alright. Hm, what should I do to her? Punishment time? Or what?

Ericchi: um, anything but that Nozomi...

I was having a conversation with Nozomi but it was more about Nico than normal school life like it was supposed to be.

Non-chan: would Ericchi like me to replace Nicocchi with you?

Ericchi:Um...

I stared at the screen as Nozomi continued typing.

Non-chan: Scratch that thought... I would never do that to little, but mature looking, clever and cute Ericchi!

I blushed and rushed to type back as I was not a little girl and she was the nãive one.

Ericchi: I'm not little! I'm only about 4 months younger than you!

Non-chan: Hehee but your still younger than me! I need to go now... See you Ericchi!

"Maybe she really is lesbo..." I muttered slowly thinking about her. "Maybe I am too?"

I closed my eyes and started thinking about the Garden of Glass.

"Um...I'm N-Nozomi...Hi Eri...Ericchi..." Nozomi stammered as I gripped her waist and pulled her down onto the 'flowerbed' (it is a bed made out of flowers in a flowerbed! Soz it's really confusing!)

"Ah..." She blushed madly as I moved my face towards her. She blushed even harder like a red tomato. Why was I even doing this?

"It's okay Nozomi, as long as I'm here you'll be okay. Anyways, just a bit won't hurt would it?" I said seducively. She stretched her hand towards my face trying to play along aswell.

" uh, you're the one who's making it weird for me!... I don't mind actually...Eri... Just do what you want with me... Aren't you supposed to be the awkward one who's like um...? By the way, your voice is so... How do I explain? Sexy?" She said as her face was ejecting heat so much that it was enough warmth to live in the ice poles. I caressed we cheek and tried comforting her but failed miserably. It made her flush even worse.

"Nozomi, we're just friends! Friends have sleepovers occasionally right?" I attempted but made her worse as expected.

"Friends don't do this kind of thing!" Nozomi said looking down. I smiled and moved my mouth towards her ear slowly.

"Hey Nozomi... Shall we...?" I whispered quietly as I held her face in my hands gently.

"K-Kiss?" She stammered blushing as I've never seen before as I nodded.

"Well... Um... Isn't it... A bit early?" She muttered and I shook my head.

"Nozomi. We've known each other for a year and a bit. And we've both fallen for each other since our first meeting.

"Um... Well..." She looks down and blushed really hard and I just tried to kiss away the blush. Even though I made her blush even more. I finally decided to kiss her properly. On the lips

"Ericch- mmph!" Nozomi struggled and I embraced her softly. Soon later, she melted into my embrace. Our first kiss was pretty hot and passionate, tongues flicking the other, arms snaking up each other's back. Until Nozomi u clipped my bra.

I was about to brush my lips against hers again but moved my face to the side, facing her cheek, and licked it. Suddenly the wind was howling and it whipped across our faces.

"The hell Ericchi! S-S-So c-c-cold..." Nozomi shouted as I started laughing my head off.

"Fine, Fine, Fine, sorry Nozomi! I just wanted to see your reaction!" I replied, still laughing. She swiped her tongue across my cheek as another windstorm started. Now we exchanged places.

"Who's laughing now? Lick of Revenge!" She giggled as I had a shocked look on my face as the wind brushed against my face again. That was it.

"I know what will make you better!" Nozomi cheered as she pressed her lips to mine.

" So, can I touch you again?" Nozomi smirked as she moved her hand towards me.

"NO!" I shouted, which she ignored. This time, she touched and felt me properly and in every nook and cranny except for the place. Lucky me.

"Whaaaa...? Anyways... How was it Nozomi? Better than you thought?" I panted and ma bra fell from me breasts. (I Honestly I don't like writing these 2 words... WAHHHH...)

"Yeah... It was fun... Especially this..." She squeaked as she moved her hand to my front and squeezed my nipple (hate dis word too)

"EEEEK! NOZOMI! I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO DO THAT!" I screamed even though she completely ignored me.

"Well... I always do this to Nicocchi... She doesn't care that much..." Nozomi pouted and I blush so madly i scrunched my eyes up.

"Um... Yes she does. Have you seen her! And anyways, you don't do it to her underneath her top? Let alone under her bra!" I scream and pull her hand out. Unfortunately, it lands somewhere else." Oh my god... I don't actually care anymore..." I lie there like I was lifeless and Nozomi the perv touched me everywhere except from a place where I restricted.

"Thanks Ericchi!" She laughed and took of my top to get the full sensation on touching me.

Honestly Nozomi... Why do you want to touch me so badly? Are you seriously in love with me?

"Yes Ericchi I am. I'm reading what's on your mind and yes I am."

* * *

A/N: If u are wondering about Himitsu to hanazono, I only just realised its a maki song... Well then Maki-chan can be main character who isn't Eri or Nozomi! ^.^ Soz guyz... i really dont have time to write as i have exams coming up soon . gomenaisai!

EDIT: I literally wrote a KotoUmi for my exam and I got 80%! I was sooooo happy! Ok so I deleted some of the weird bit off fan after my teachers read it cos I didn't want anyone else to read it... But now I've left the school I'll rewrite it! Plz tell me if its too wrong... And it is finished now too!


	5. Naichau darou

**A/N: I'll be introducing another proper character in this so yeah... thanks for the 4 reviews and hope I get some more... I do not own lovelive sadly... I wish I did... Well, heres another chapter...**

* * *

"Ah! I gotta go to school!" I scream and I look at my clock. It read: Saturday 8 June 6:29. "Ah no I don't!" Suddenly, my phone buzzes. I quickly grab it to see a text message.

Non-chan: I am coming to your house in 1 hour. I've got serious matters to talk with you.

I quickly replied with an ok and almost fell asleep again...

"WAIT! SHES COMING IN AN HOUR!" I whip my head up again and quickly get changed and make some quick breakfast. My sister was still asleep because we usually wake up at 10 on the weekends but today I've got a special matter.

(One hour later)

I actually finished my breakfast and I decided to quickly play my school idol festival in my room, on my bed.

"Yes! I got 50 love gems now! I'm gonna do a Nozomi mermaid scout! Cmon... UR... Please... YES!" I scream of joy and I see I've got an SR which changed into a UR. "Woah... Can I believe my luck?" I saw that I got 2 copies of the Nozomi mermaid and punch my fist in the air. I quickly idolize her and put her in my NozoEri party. Well, all my parties are NozoEri... One is UmiMakiEri though. I've never met anyone except for Nozomi and Nico but I really hope I meet everyone. I really like this school idol festival game.

"Ding dong!" The doorbell rings and I open the door to be greeted by my spiritual friend.

"Hey... So what do you wanna talk about. Come to my room, my sis is sleeping still..." I mutter as I drag her by her sleeve, towards my room.

"Woah... You have a sister? Can you introduce me? I'll stay here till she wakes up Kay?" Nozomi says, shocked.

"Um, what's so surprising about my sister?" I asked and she said that I never mention her at all." Nozomi, I just mentioned her..."

"Well... I meant at school..." Nozomi laughed sheepishly and sees my phone with school idol festival on. She sees my party of NozoEri and laughs.

"Hehe you've got a army of us! That's cute of you Ericchi..." Nozomi whispers. "Actually we should get on with the information. So... My parents said yeah I can stay here and I get my house. They'll occasionally send me money but they want me to get good grades and get a part time job. Once I'm more experienced, I'll do tarot card readings but I'll be a shrine maiden myself first. It's very spiritual" She explained and I nodded slowly.

"Want me to help? And won't you be a bit lonely? Living alone?" I ask but she shakes her head smiling.

"No because I've got you here..." Nozomi looks down and blushes and I quietly giggle.

"That's cute Nozomi... Anyways, I know I told you to stay but do you have any other reason you want to stay? I can't be the only reason that you're staying... Can I?" I laugh but she doesn't. I wonder if that is the truth.

"Well... I want to stay... Because I want to play LoveLive school idol festival with you!" She shouts and we both start laughing. "No... Just kidding... You're the only reason..."

"Oh... That's nice... And wait a minute... You have School Idol festa too?" I exclaim and she nodded.

"Who doesn't? I heard that even our kouhai in middle school have it! Anyways... I have no idea why they used us..." Nozomi murmured and I joined in too. We had a long silence on thinking why they chose us.

"Oh I know! They chose us because we just happened to be in the parfait shop with seven other people! Or maybe they chose us because they had too many flat people and needed someone busty to bring up the average bust?!" I laughed but Nozomi had a annoyed look on her face... Maybe she thought what I said was offensive...

"So you're saying I have big boobs?" Nozomi did take it as an offense so I quickly apologised.

"I'm not saying its bad... I quite like it... Wait... what am I saying... I mean, it makes you unique from everyone so I like it... Wait... I mean you... I mean.. What am I saying?: I shake my head in embarrassment and she chuckled softly.

"Does Ericchi want to feel them?" She teased and I bit my lower lip to resist the temptation. "I can tell you want to..."

"Urgh... Fine, you got me... Anyways, are you fine with it?" I ask and she nods. "I really dont want to or it'll make me seem as a pervert..."

"Ericchi... It'll be your only chance to feel super fortune teller Nozomi-chan's..." She smirked and I gave in.

"Fine..." I said nonchalantly and position my hands above her breasts. I squeeze them and hears Nozomi's moans till my hearts content. "Woah... These must be 88! 90! I've never seen someone who's higher than me..."

"Well, you have now..." Nozomi giggled and I stopped groping her and we just randomly embraced each other. "What is Ericchi?"

"Uh... Last time I checked I was 88..." I replied, carrying on the bust conversation.

"You did that to me in my dream..." I smiled, remembering my dream.

"I also did that to you in my dream..." She joined in with the dream remembering.

"And you started stripping my bra..." I muttered and stared at her.

"And I also stripped your bra you in my dream, we've got the same dreams Ericchi..." She announces and I agree.

"I guess so... Anyways... Why are we even talking about this!" I scream as I realise what I was saying.

"I have no idea..." She said quietly and we sat there in silence, staring at each other. Suddenly, Nozomi decided to break the silence. "Um, want me to do another card reading?" I nod and she asks me to ask a question while shuffling the cards. She then splits the pile into three small piles in some complicated way. She asked me to pick up the top cards and turn them over.

"Hm... You got the moon for your past... so that means... The path was tough, but it probably was the right one, and it worked out ok... The chariot signifies that there's lots of energy, it's all about dramatic movement and change. And the last is the lovers... You can guess what that means..."Nozomi giggles and I tilt my head in confusion.

"Explain Nozomi... Explain..." I ask her and she sighs in defeat. "I want to hear the definition for that..."

"Fine... Whatever... This card often points to new love, attraction and sex but it isn't always as it seems. It can indicate failed relationship, unfaithfulness and seperation as is often indicated here, and it's an important one. Quite often it's a struggle between the heart and the head." Nozomi explained and I stared at her. "Hm... I also got this card for my future... And I also got chariot for my present..."

"Well, okay... That means we're similar?" I say but I don't know anything about Tarot.

"Not really, its just whats happening to us' outcome is similar... And noone really trusts tarot because they think fortune telling is so fake...Well, what else do you want to do?" Nozomi asks and I have no idea too.

"Onee-chan! What's breakfast?" Arisa moans from her room and I quickly run outside and see her wandering to the bathroom.

"Um... I'll quickly make some hot chocolate and stuff... Kay?" I run towards the kitchen and see a figure following me.

"Ericchi... Was that your sister?" Nozomi giggled as I got out the chocolate powder and milk. "She looks so much like you! Shes so cute!"

"Nozomi... No, she isn't my sister. Shes my mom." I shout at her sarcastically and she burst out laughing and I stare at her. "Who else is in my house except from us and my sister?"

"Uh... Your mom?" Nozomi says and I tell her that my parents aren't here. "Oh... Ericchi lives alone with her sister... So you can't have a sleepover with me because you have to look after her..."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you stayed here..." I look down and blush for no reason.

"Hm... Okay, i'll stay here tonight... Ericchi, introduce me first!" Nozomi protests as my sister walks over here.

"Oh... Is _that_ your friend, onee-chan?" Arisa points at Nozomi.

"Hm... Thats nice... calling me a thing..." Nozomi pouts and I laugh.

"She doesn't know much Japanese so... She calls people things... Arisa... She is a person, not a thing... It's she, not that..." I tell Arisa and her eyes brighten up. I continue to make her breakfast.

"Oh... Harasho... I'm sorry..." Arisa replies and bows to Nozomi. "I'm Arisa, Onee-chans sister.

"I can see that... And Ericchi! She's _so_ much like you! She says harasho too!" Nozomi giggles and I sigh.

"Nozomi, it's a family thing... We all say Harasho..." I mutter as I deliver her drink to her.

"Don't take this as an offence but what does it even mean?" Nozomi laughed sheepishly and I quickly tell her it means good in Russian. "Oh... Okay... And does she like chocolate as much as you?"

"She does like chocolate but i'm the one with the chocolate addiction..." My sister laughs and guesses that last night I got chocolate parfait, "Yup... You got that... And you have a caramel unaddiction... More like hate... Hation?"

"Yup... You got that..." Nozomi laughs and I cross my arms.

"You're copying me... Whatever... Hows the chocolate Arisa? Oh and I forgot... This is Nozomi nee-chan..." I quickly introduce her and my sister brightens up.

"Hello Nozomi nee-chan! And the hot chocolate is better than usual! Did you make it with Nozomi-chan? Did you use milk instead of water?" I nodded but I saw Nozomi blush from how wrong that sounded.

"I know what she means but it sounds like we... Nevermind..." Nozomi whispered and I grinned.

"I get what you mean... But shes only 11 so she doesn't know much..." I accidently said that too aloud which made Arisa reply.

"Im not 11, im 12 and anyways... I _do_ know things!" Arisa pouts and all of us laugh.

"Not the way that we mean it!" Nozomi says and she asks what way we mean it.

"No way! You'll know when you grow up!" I reply and me and Nozomi die from blushing. I should go to the hospital to get a blood transfusion because my face is getting 10 times more than what its supposed to. I could see that Nozomi was aswell so I giggle.

"Aw... Can't you explain now? I'll know for the future..." Arisa insists and I drag Nozomi to my room, leaving my sister staring at us.

"You made us ditch her Nozomi..." I complain and throw myself onto my bed and start playing School Idol Festival.

"I'm not the only one who wanted to leave... Anyways, you're the one who dragged us away..." Nozomi smirks and I continue my red face.

"W-Well... If I didn't drag you away, then you would give my sister unwanted information! Knowing you..." I decide to go back outside to see if she was still there but she wasn't so I went back to Nozomi.

"Who told you I would? Anyways, can I play a B-side EX song for you? I'm really good..." Nozomi asks and I nod to signify 'yup... sure'. Two minutes later, I hear the sound like sparkling stars which means she full comboed. I stared at her in amazement."Hehe... I full comboed Otome shiki ren'ai Juku... Well, I _do_ play it a lot because its my song and Nicocchi... I wonder how they got my voice... I think they took samples of my voice and made a Nozomi voicebank... Probably a Ericchi voicebank too..."

"I agree... Anyways, if im low on Love gems, can you come here and full combo the B-sides EX songs? Can I add you?" I ask and she whips out her phone and she shows me that she full comboed every single song... Hits (not B-sides) up to Futari Happiness, and all the B-Sides. "N-Nozomi... How do you do that..." She's ranking 1 for all the songs. She has a Nico Smile Party, Nozomi Pure and Me Cool Party and everything is a Ultra Rare.

"Uh... This is crazy Nozomi... Okay... My friend code is 209262854( my actual friend code on my english ver, funny because my center is a UR Eli)... Want to go out shopping for a bit?" I ask and she nods. We quickly add each other and get our shoes on and run outside.

(Nozomi POV... I haven't done her for ages... So I am now...)

The sun was quite dim and the autumn zephyrs breezed past us. We both decided to keep our hair down because we couldn't be bothered to tie it up

"Ericchi... Whatcha wanna get? I feel kinda bad for ditching your cute little sister..." I sigh and puff warm air into the atmosphere. "And why is it so cold already?"

"You know what I want to get... Chocolate... duh, and it's cold because it's cold," She said, slightly coldly, as we walked into Akiba, Akihabara.

"Um... Well... Yeah, Okay, lets go get some chocolate...Wait..." I hear a nice tune played on a piano and I drag Ericchi by the sleeve towards it. I see the red haired girl we saw at the parfait shop who's performing in a concert hall, full with people. Once she finished, we were awed and stood there.

"Maki-chan! Your so good!" A random man shouted.

"Maki-chan! Marry me!" Another man shouted.

"Maki-chan! Do it with me!" A really perverted man screamed.

"The hell! I'm leaving... Cmon you random girl..." Maki announces and drags a very familiar raven-haired girl along with her.

"Is that... Nicocchi?" I murmur and Ericchi nods. "Whats she doing with Maki? Are they on a date? My, my Nicocchi, you've all grown up..."

"Nozomi, if people see us, they'll think that we're on a date so shut up... I mean, stop talking about things like that..." Ericchi corrects her wording and I laugh.

"No wonder you like being alone... It's cause you can't talk to people..." I chuckle and she blushs.

"W-Well... You're alone too..." She says and I tell her it's cause noone likes me. "W-Well... I do..."

"Hey NozoEri! Wait... What?" Nicocchi says and Maki pulls her back. "Uh... Nozomi... Please don't..."

"Yeah I won't... Maybe I will, for saying NozoEri... Anyways... Maki-chan, you're amazing!" I compliment but she brushed it off.

"I-I'm not that good... Maybe I am... Anyways, I need to go before those perverts follow me..." She mutters as a huge crowds coming this way.

"Hm... Thats very troublesome... Nicocchi, why are you even going around with her?" I ask curiously. I really want to know if they're on a date.

"W-Well..." She started and I made my 'punishment' gesture, telling her if she doesn't tell me i'll punish her. "Eri... Save me..."

"I don't need to... Save yourself... Just tell Nozomi why you're with her." I could see that Ericchi wants to know aswell. So I giggled softly.

"No Way."

"My, my. How troublesome Nicocchi... I guess you'll have to deal with..."

* * *

A/N: Hope Ericchi isn't too OOC... she does do that in the manga... (I mean the *grope* *grope*) Well... NVM... I'll carry on in a few mins so bear with me... I tried to do all the tarot stuff from memory... please tell me if its incorrect cause im not a master at tarot...

* * *

A/N: sorry. This is so short ;-; and it took me months to complete it... well im really busy with a million fanfictions on hold (Ill end this ASAP) and homework so i might not be able to update often... Sorry guys! (Also got sif and other stuff) As i said in my nicomaki, ill go on a fanfictionathon and TRY to update more. please bear with me .


	6. Sukidayo suki ni natta mite yo (chuu)

**A/N: Lol, Im not kidding but I find my first fic absolutely rubbish! I'll end this one ASAP so there will be like this and another chapter. If no one cares, ill just start writing my new story. If people want me to continue, I will (Won't guarentee its amazing though) Alright...**

* * *

"Nee Nee... Elicchi... It's almost Valentines day... Is it not?" (Sorry, Huge time skip) Clinging onto my Elicchi, I giggle as we walk to period 1. Math.

"Yeah... Means I can get chocolate, does it not?"

"Waaah yeah you do! I guarentee you will..." Blushing, I stare down at my feet. Well I know _someone_ definitely will... "But who are you going to give it to?"

She gave me a cold glare, even though we're besties now, "Thats none of your business."

"Elicchi..."

"Alright, it's Math, better hurry up. You don't want **Sasahara** -sensei to keep you behind..."

I stop clinging so tightly to her, feeling that she hates me for some reason, and she hastily runs off without me. Meh. I quickly pick up my pace too before I get scolded by Elicchi _and_ my math sensei

* * *

"Elicchi! It's Valentines day tomorrow! What chocolate are you going to get your person?"

"Nozomi... I've told you how many times...? It's none of your business!"

She storms out of the classroom leaving a purple envelope with a heart on the back sticking out of her bag. Eh?

I quietly and crudely pick it up and see one kanji symbol on it.

海 (Yes, this is Umi at the same time it isn't)

* * *

(Elicchi POV)

Why... Am I that dumb!? How could I leave Nozomi alone in the room with my bag! I run back down the corridor and slam open the door, to see Nozomi asleep on the table and my bag untouched. Strange... I thought she was my curiousity hyena... I approach her and seal my bag shut.

"Hey... Nozomi...?"

"...Elicchi... I..."

Mumbling in her sleep, she grabs my hand and kisses it. Oh how am I going to survive in this!

"Eheh... Nozomi..." She's so cute... "I'm surprised you didn't open it..."

* * *

Did Nozomi find out? Did my secretivity beat Nozomi's curiousity? Running into my room, I process my plan tomorrow. For Nozomi.

"Im sure she'll love this chocolate bear! Well... I'll need to treat her to Yakiniku too I guess..."

But the question is. Who actually is _her_ valentine?

She may be really close to me but... Isn't that what friends do in Japan...?

* * *

(NozoMeme POV)

"Does Elicchi really like someone else... Is that why she's been hiding from me?"

I solemnly gaze up at the stars, heartbroken. I've always been waiting for the day, for Elicchi and I to start... Dating. So she's been seeing someone while we're not together, which we always are. We are always working together, enjoying our weekends together, dreaming together... When did she even have the time to find another?!

"I'm being really selfish..." But is this what I get? For doing anything for her. Everything that I can... Why...

The next day, I quietly get started at the shrine, alone. It's five in the morning. Why would I expect anyone?

"N-Nozomi!"

Five in the morning. I hear the voice I've been dreaming about. Five AM.

I never usually see her till around seven, the time when she passes by the shrine... Waiting for me to finish at seven thirty. I came an hour early, to avoid people as much as I can and well... I guess pray to god and feel happy for Elicchi. She's finally found someone she likes.

"E-Elicch-"

"Nozomi. Come to my house tonight will you?"

Oh. Is she going to introduce me to her valentine now? To watch me be in so much pain?

"Wh-"

"Please just say yes Nozomi."

"O-Okay..."

* * *

"Elicchi... Who's your valentine... I know im asking again but..."

Awkward silence.

"I guess you're not going to ans-"

"Geez, you're so impatient."

It was the most amazing thing ever.

"Elicchi..."

"Guess who's my valentine."

* * *

 **A/N: So much writers block. I'm serious but I had writers block throughout this entire short chapter. Thats why I CAN'T WRITE ANYTHING LONG! I couldn't think of description like... I'm seriously learning it in school and now all there is is speech and simple sentences! AAAARRRGRHHHHH!**

 **Sorry, but i'll _try_ and get more descriptive next chapter!**


	7. Epilogue

A/N: As I said in my AN thingy, I don't give a crap about this fanfic lol. Soooo heres the end. Now enjoy~

P.S. freaking huge time skip coming up

* * *

And here we are. Back in our secret garden. A garden of secrets. A garden where Elicchi and I shared our love for each other.

This place was the only place I could do whatever I wanted to her... Like letting out my inner desires and the love I had for her. Well of course not like that, you pervert. She wouldn't mind, after all, it was all a dream...

But at last, I can release what I had to do before in the dream now in real life. Of course, not in school or in public but at least when I'm alone with her. Yes, possibly including the student council room, despite it being in school. It's like our special room where we escape to after class... Nobody enters the room after club activities finish and we are the only two left in there finishing paper work. At least we were together...

If only our daily lives could've been like that forever and ever...

It's fine this way too. It's a miracle how this even happened thanks to the nine goddesses known as Muse. They granted me the power of pulling the group together. Well I can't say I did anything as I was just supporting them unti- Hey Elicchi! I'm trying to write...

'I am glad to have named this beautiful, astonishing group which I had always believed to have been reincarnations from the goddesses. Including myself and Elicchi fufu'

\- Nozomi (Written by Elichika)

"Hey Elicchi, that's my diary you know... If you're going to write, get your own." I cutely pouted towards my girlfriend who gave me a calm look.

"I can't let you be negative about yourself... That isn't the Nozomi I know. If you weren't here, Muse would've never have come together."

"I could say the same for everyone..."

"Hey hey, hey hey Nozomi-chan, whatcha writing nya? Nya nya nya?" The cat leaped onto my shoulder and started flicking through the pages. "A diary...?"

"Rin. It's none of your business... Leave Nozomi alone because would you like it if I went through your private property..." Said Maki, grabbing Rin by the collar and pulling her away. It seemed like Maki was curious about my diary too. It wasn't the first time I've been writing but I guess someone just sitting there, writing would make you curious.

"I wouldn't mind nya because it's you Maki-chaaaaan!"

"Rin..."

"Alright! We're going to be running 20 kilos today! It may be the hottest day of the last 55 years but we gotta get our energy burning! If you've got the right attitude, you can do anything!" Umi yelled while pointing towards her exercise plan. "We'll be going down to the track as I asked the team if we could use the track today and confirmed it with Eli so let's make the most of it!"

"Jeez she's fired up..."

"They probably only let us use it because it's so hot today no one wants to go run nya..." Rin muttered while slowly walking down the stairs behind Nico.

"Nom nom nom."

"Honoka-chan... Let's go or Umi-chan will..."

"Nom nom."

Soon later, everyone had left the rooftop and it was only me and Elicchi. Maki asked the two of us to stay up here for some reason but we went with it anyway. After all, spending time alone with Elicchi was rarer after becoming the kira kira school idols!

"Graduations coming up... Isn't it..." She sighed, one hand clinging onto the metal bars on the roof. "And Muse will be disbanding too..."

"Everything's gotta end someday, right?"

"My love for you won't end any day Nozomi..."

I turned around to hide my blush which made Eli giggle cutely. "Well I'm a bit tired and we gotta wait for the others so i'll just take a nap... Hey, take a nap with me~"

"Honoka left some student council work incomplete though... I have to do it or she'll-"

"Believe in her okay?"

"Okay..."

We quietly slept in the shade from the sun, linking hands while waiting for the others to return. They did say to not look for them while they were 'training.'  
Awww I want to train too! We must make our last Live the best it can ever be!

* * *

A/N: I'm done here. bye.

It's joke, im sorry.

Okay I think that's enough because I don't have the brains to think of anymore. I really wanted to make this longer so I might do an extra, telling y'all why they were supposed to wait up there. *cough* should it be gayrasu no hanazono related *cough* If you want it of course.

Well if you enjoyed it, (you probably didn't) please follow my future Aqours fanfictions because I don't even think I have the creativity and energy for muse anymore... I'm sorry! Aqours totally made me fall in love with each of the characters that I guiltily say Aqours Muse

Well that's it from me and this NozoEli fanfiction... (other than the future extra if you want it)

I'll see you all later in my KotoUmi and NicoMaki...


End file.
